Large area solid-state devices, such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDS), are becoming more popular for illuminating buildings, roads, and for signage and optical display applications. Large area OLEDs have large capacitances and connection of parallel OLED strings in a lighting array increases the capacitance seen by a driver circuit. In addition, the capacitance may vary as the OLED is bent or twisted because of changes in charge distribution. For a given large area lighting installation, moreover, adding further OLEDs in series requires higher drive voltages. Thus, while large area OLED installations typically include series/parallel configurations, practical limitations exist for the number of series-connected OLEDs that can be driven and for the number of parallel-connected strings of series OLEDs. Thus, a need remains for improved techniques and apparatus for driving large area OLED arrays.